


Every Nalu Highschool AU in One Chapter

by OwlPippin



Series: Every Ship In One Fanfic [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, I Don't Even Know, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPippin/pseuds/OwlPippin
Summary: The beloved High School AU version of my previous NaLu fic





	Every Nalu Highschool AU in One Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I mean absolutely no offense to those that write fics with this plot line or ship NaLu (big otp for me my guy). This was something I wrote in class when I was 16 and bored.

Lucy was a smart girl, but quiet even though she was super popular with everyone except the football star named Natsu. For some reason they hated each other. One day in class, before Professor Makarov came in the room, Natsu took Lucy's lucky pen (necklace, bracelet, something her mom gave her.) the blackmailed her into being his pretend girlfriend. She had to say yes because what was stolen meant a lot to her. It was the last gift from her mom she ever got. Her dad was a butthole to her as well.

At first everything was meh, but then Lucy and Natsu developed real feelings while going on fake dates. Natsu then asked her to the Enchantment Under The Sea dance that the school had (because all cliche high school stories need Enchantment Under the Sea!) and she said yes, because she thought Natsu was still an unfeeling jerk who had custody of her pen/bracelet/necklace/whatever. During the slow dance, Natsu confessed he actually did like her, like, a lot. He gave her back her thing and she blushed and they kissed and became the high school 'it couple' for the rest of their lives. They got married, had three kids, and died of old age. Wow, this is much shorter than my last one. Let me add some stuff.

"Omg! Natsu and Lucy are super cute together, right?" Levy said to Erza and Wendy when they saw the two kiss.

"Extremely," Erza agreed.

"Adorable!" Wendy added.

Jellal then walked over and asked Erza for a dance, which she blushed as red as her hair and agreed. Gajeel kinda just grabbed Levy and dragged her to the dance floor. Romeo brought Wendy some punch and they talked. All the while, Juvia and Gray were in Gray's Maserati getting it on. But only because Juvia got him a tad too drunk on her father's booze stash. Otherwise he wouldn't be doing that stuff with her because Gray is a gentleman and would never do that to a lady. Maybe accidentally grope her boobs, but again. Accidentally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! if you have read fics for your favorite fandom or ship that all have the same plot lines, leave a comment and I may just write a parody for you!


End file.
